


Graduation

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fanfic au where dean is a professor and the student have had a thing for each other, and when the student finally graduates they have really sweet sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Warnings: Smut, age gap, I think that’s it

Fic:

“Con-grad-ulations!” people shout to you as they pass by.

“Thanks, you too!” you yell back. You didn’t really want to be at this celebratory brunch, but you had nothing better to do plus there was free food. Most of your friends were talking to their families, which left you mostly to yourself.

“Congratulations Y/N,” a deep voice says from behind you.

“Thanks,” you say, turning around to find your professor. “What are you doing here?” you ask, surprised to see Dean Winchester standing there.

“I thought I’d come to congratulate some of my former students,” he responds casually, “Where’s your family? I’d love to meet them.”

“They actually couldn’t make it,” you say, “They live out of state and they were busy so…”

“That’s no excuse,” Dean says, “This is your day and they’re your family. They should have been here for you.”

“It’s fine,” you say, “It’s not like this is something new. It happens all the time.”

“It’s not fine,” Dean says, “Are you doing anything later?”

“Really, Professor Winchester, it’s ok,” you say, “I was just gonna go home and watch a movie or something.”

“Let me take you out,” Dean says before quickly adding, “Not like a date or anything, just a celebratory dinner. Maybe drinks and some burgers or something?”

“Um, ok, sure,” you say, excited by the prospect of spending the evening alone with the professor you’d had a crush on since freshman year.

“Cool,” Dean says, “How about we meet by the clock tower at five?”

“Sounds good,” you respond, trying not to show how excited you were. You knew that he was probably only taking you out due to pity, but you weren’t going to turn down the chance to get dinner with your crush. He smiles at you before walking off to congratulate other students. That smile always drew you to him. He was your professor, but you couldn’t help but have feelings for him. He was always so kind to his students, especially you, and passionate about the subject he taught. The fact that he was gorgeous didn’t hurt either; tall, broad shoulders, green eyes, freckles, and good God those lips.

You spend the rest of the brunch milling around and congratulating friends. You catch Dean looking at you from time to time and each time it happens, you smile before quickly looking away. When the brunch is over, you head back to your apartment and change out of your regalia and into something a little more comfortable. Making your way back to campus, you pass the stragglers from the ceremony who had hung around to take pictures or show their families around campus. You walk to the clock tower and shift from foot to foot as the bell begins to chime. Dean walks around the corner as the fourth chime sounds.

“Early as always I see,” Dean says, “Precisely why you’re my favorite student.” You look down to the ground as you feel a blush rise to your cheeks. “Ready to go? My car’s this way,” Dean says as he starts to walk off in the direction he’d come from. You follow and fall into step beside him. “You look nice,” Dean comments.

“Thanks,” you respond, “You look… different.”

“How so?” Dean asks with a chuckle.

“It’s just… normally you wear dress shirts and slacks. I’ve never seen you wearing flannel and jeans before,” you say.

“Do you pay that much attention to what I wear?” Dean questions. Your face turns an even darker shade of red. If things kept going like this, you’d look like a cooked lobster by the end of dinner.

Dean leads you to his car and you can’t help but admire it. “She’s beautiful,” you say as you run your fingers along the glossy black paint. You could’ve sworn you heard Dean mutter ‘just like you,’ but you shrug it off as a figment of your imagination. Dean walks around to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for you. “Thanks,” you say as you step into the car.

“No problem,” Dean replies as he shuts the door, flashing you one of those smiles that made you weak in the knees. Dean gets into the driver’s side of the car and starts up the engine. You immediately love the sound. The radio comes to life playing music from the 80s and Dean reaches out to turn it off. “We can listen to something else if you want, I’m not sure if you’re into this kind of music,” he says.

“No, leave it on,” you tell him, “I like it.” Dean flashes you another smile and leaves the radio exactly as it is. He pulls out of the parking space and takes a left onto the main road. After a short drive, he pulls into the parking lot of a pub.

“Have you been here before?” Dean asks.

“No,” you respond, “I don’t have a car so I tend to stick with the places near my apartment.”

“Well,” Dean says, “It doesn’t look like much, but I promise you the food is awesome. I come here all the time, one of the best burgers in town. Even the veggie burgers are great and I’m not normally one to go for veggie burgers, so that’s saying something.” You smile at his enthusiasm; the man liked food, good to know. You hop out of the car and the two of you head into the pub. It was a 'seat yourself’ kind of place so you pick out a table that looked clean and had two tall chairs sitting next to it.

“This place is normally packed,” Dean comments, looking around at the empty tables, “Everyone must be out partying or moving home.” You pull your nose out of the menu you were looking at in order to comment.

“And here I am, the nerd having dinner with their professor,” you say. Dean laughs along with you.

“You can call me Dean,” he comments.

“Ok Dean,” you respond. The waitress comes over and asks you for your orders before heading off to the kitchen.

Dean asks you about what you want to do with your degree and where you’d like to live in the future. The conversation turns into one about books, movies, tv shows, and travel. The conversation continues all throughout dinner and even into dessert. Dean ordered a slice of pie big enough for the two of you to share. You never thought you’d actually share a dinner with Dean Winchester, let alone dessert.

“So, how does your boyfriend feel about your professor taking you out to dinner? He’s not jealous is he?” Dean asks before he stuffs another fork full of pie into his mouth. God, just watching the man eat was like watching porn.

“Boyfriend?” you ask as you pull your thoughts out of the gutter, you shouldn’t be thinking about your professor like that, what the Hell were you doing? “I don’t have one,” you say, “What about you?”

“Nope, no boyfriend here,” Dean says with a laugh, “No girlfriend either.” This conversation was taking an interesting turn.

“Me neither,” you say, avoiding his gaze.

“Guess we’ve got that in common,” Dean comments casually, but you could hear the intent behind his words; or maybe that was just what you wanted to hear. The hours slip away and before you know it, you’re actually starting to get tired. “Let me drive you home,” Dean says. You accept his offer, not wanting to let him go just yet.

You direct him to your apartment and he pulls into a space near the doors of your building. “Thank you for taking me to dinner,” you say.

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, “I had fun, I hope you did too.”

“I did,” you say, you can feel your nerves building up as you prepare your next question, “My roommate’s already left for home. Would you maybe like to come up for a coffee or tea or something?” It was strange to be asking your professor up to your apartment, but you still didn’t want to let him leave if he was willing to stay.

“I’d love to,” Dean says. You smile as you hop out of the car. Dean follows you as you lead him up to your fourth floor apartment.

“Sorry, there’s no elevator,” you say as you finally reach your door.

“If I knew you were going to torture me with all of these stairs, I would’ve refused,” Dean says jokingly.

“If you thought the stairs were torture, you probably don’t want to see the mess the apartment is in,” you joke back.

“It can’t be that bad,” Dean says.

“You think that now,” you respond. You open the door and let Dean inside.

“Wow, you’re right, this is torture. How do you live here?” Dean asks as a smile spreads across his lips. You kick off your shoes and leave them by the door. Dean copies you, leaving his shoes beside yours before working his way into the living room.

“It’s not always like this,” you say as you try to clean up some of the clutter, “My roommate just moved out and we had to separate our stuff so everything is a mess right now.”

“It’s not a problem,” Dean says, watching you as you run around and clean.

“You can sit here,” you say as you clear a spot on the couch, “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Dean says.

“I’ll be right back,” you say as you head off to the kitchen to put on a kettle. As soon as the water is hot, you bring two mugs full of your favorite hot drink back into the living room. Dean sits on the couch flipping through the latest book you’d been reading.

“This is a good one,” Dean says as he places the book back on the coffee table, “You’re just getting to the best part.”

“You’ve read it?” you ask as you hand Dean a mug. His fingers brush your own as he takes the cup from you, making your heartbeat race. He nods before taking a sip from his mug.

“Thanks,” Dean says, “This is really good.”

“You’re welcome,” you say as you sit by his side, probably a little closer than was appropriate. You’d already invited him into your house after having dinner with him, sitting a little too close couldn’t do any harm. The conversation keeps going between you, speaking with him came so easily. Before you know it, Dean finishes his drink and he places the empty mug on the coffee table. Your mug follows his and gets placed by its side. Dean brushes a strand of hair behind your ear as you lean back from placing your mug on the table, stopping you in your tracks.

“Sorry,” Dean says, “I shouldn’t have done that.” He shifts uncomfortably on the couch before moving to stand. “I should go,” Dean says. His action was a surprise, but it wasn’t unwanted.

“Wait, don’t go,” you say quickly, reaching out to grab his arm. Dean just watches you as he sits back on the sofa. You reach out and turn his face towards you before leaning in, allowing him enough time to pull away if he wants to. You press your lips to his, just barely. It’s enough to spark something in Dean. He reaches up and takes your face between his hands before pressing his lips to yours forcefully. You move to straddle his lap as he wraps his hands in your hair. His lips move against yours and his tongue swipes against your bottom lip. You grant him access; his tongue slips into your mouth and begins exploring. One of Dean’s hands slides down to the small of your back, holding you firmly against him.

You run your fingers through his dirty blonde hair before he breaks away. “You have no clue how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Dean says before pulling you in to kiss you again. His lips move along your jaw and down your neck, leaving kisses as he goes.

“You’ve thought about this?” you ask breathlessly. Dean hums against your pulse point. “You’re as bad as I am,” you laugh. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean mumbles against your skin, “You think about me like this?” You moan in response, thinking about all the things you wanted to do to him, all the things you wanted him to do to you. Dean’s hands slide down to your hips and his thumbs press under the hem of your shirt, rubbing circles against your skin. You push him back and press your lips to his before leaving kisses along his jaw and neck.

Dean groans and let’s his head fall back against the sofa. You push his flannel shirt from his shoulders and tug at the hem of his t-shirt. Dean lets you pull his shirt over his head and you toss his shirt to the side. You leave kisses along his chest as you run your fingers over his bare skin. Dean tugs at your shirt and you pull away from him just long enough to pull the material from your body. Dean brings your lips back to his as he presses your body against his.

You rock your hips down against his, his hard cock straining against his jeans. Dean groans and lifts his hips up against you. “You’re ok with this?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you moan, “More than ok.” Dean’s hands travel to your back and unhook your bra before dragging the straps down your arms. His fingers trail down your sides and along the waistband of your pants to the button.

“Not here,” you say, stopping him, “Bedroom.”

“Where?” Dean asks before taking hold of your thighs and lifting you as he stands from the sofa.

“Down the hall and to the right,” you answer. Dean carries you to your room, making his way around piles on the floor. You kiss his neck and shoulders as he carries you.

“I want you,” Dean moans in your ear. You moan and drag your nails along his scalp and down his back. Dean reaches your room and turns on the light before laying you down on your bed. “So beautiful,” Dean whispers, almost to himself. Dean leans over you and kisses down your neck to your breast, sucking your nipple between his teeth and kneading the other breast in his large hand. He tugs your nipple with his teeth before kissing across the valley between your breasts and treating the other nipple the same as the first.

You arch your back from the bed, pressing your chest closer to him. Dean runs his hands down your sides as he kisses down your stomach. When he reaches the waistband of your pants, he looks up at you with questioning eyes. “Y/N, are you sure you want this?” he asks.

“Yes, Dean, I want you,” you answer. He presses a kiss to your stomach before unbuttoning and unzipping your pants. Dean hooks his fingers in the waistband of your pants and pulls them down. He kisses down your right thigh as he pulls your pants from your legs and kisses up your left thigh before moving to pull your panties down. His lips hover above your skin and his eyes flick up to meet yours as he leans down to kiss your clit. You wrap your hand into his hair and tug, trying to get his attention. “Please, I need you, now,” you say.

Dean looks up at you, his eyes flooded with lust. He kisses up your body before kneeling between your legs. His hands move down to undo his pants. “Do you have a condom?” Dean asks. You nod and lean over to your nightstand to pull a condom from the drawer. Dean pushes his pants and boxers down, his hardened length springing free. You tear the package open and take Dean’s heavy cock in your hand; you pump your hand over him a few times before rolling the condom over his length.

Dean presses you back against the bed before he kisses up your stomach, along your collarbone, and up your neck. He rocks his hips down, his cock pressing against your core. Your hips buck off the bed, running his cock through your wet folds and pressing his tip against your clit. You wrap your hands into his hair and pull him towards you, pressing your lips to his. Dean weaves one hand into your hair and uses the other or line himself up with your entrance. He kisses you hard as he pushes into you, filling and stretching you.

“You feel even better than I imagined,” Dean groans.

You moan before speaking, “So you’ve thought about this too?” Dean groans as he begins thrusting slowly.

“I’ve wanted you for a while now,” Dean groans in your ear, “The way you fidget during classes; the way you play with your pens and pencils when you’re thinking; even the way you dressed up when you came to see me in office hours. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this too.” Dean punctuates each statement with a kiss as he continues thrusting slowly.

It would be lying to say you hadn’t thought about this. You’d imagined him taking you in all sorts of ways; bending you over his desk and taking you from behind, taking you on the floor of the classroom just minutes before the next class was supposed to start, taking you in the stacks of the library. Dean’s pace picks up, becoming harder and faster with each thrust. “You have thought about this haven’t you?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you moan as you drag your nails down his back. You wrap your leg around his waist and draw him towards you, forcing him deep inside you. Dean grunts as he bottoms out inside you. He rests his forearms on either side of your head, caging you between him and the bed. You revel in the feeling of having Dean above you; having his bare skin sliding against yours, having him fill you completely with each thrust.

Dean nestles his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. He groans with each thrust, accompanying your moans and sighs. Dean thrusts into you, faster and harder, faster and harder, faster and harder, drawing cries from your lips.

“Y/N,” Dean groans. One of his hands moves to hold down your hip as his thrusts become more and more erratic. The tightness in your stomach releases and you cry out as your walls clench down around his twitching cock. Dean’s jaw clenches tight as his cock pulses and he spills himself into the condom. His thrusts slow and he stills above you. He kisses you as he gently pulls out of you, leaving you empty as he rolls to your side. Dean rids himself of the condom before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you so that half of your body is draped over his.

“That was…” you begin, but Dean cuts you off.

“Awesome,” he finishes for you. You hum in agreement.

“I’m actually kind of glad my family didn’t show up,” you say through a haze.

“I still don’t think that’s right,” Dean says as he traces random patterns against your back, “But maybe I can help make up for it.”

“Oh yeah?” you ask, “And how do you plan on doing that?” A smirk plays at Dean’s lips as he brushes your hair behind your ear.

“You’ll see,” he says before pressing his lips to yours.


End file.
